A Paixão
by Hyuuga-Sonomi
Summary: HInata foge de casa,Gaara passeia durante a noite.O que será que descobrirão? Gaahina Presente de Natal para TiaLulu


Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto,Todos os direitos reservados.

'Amo ruivos' - pensamentos

A Paixão

Por Hyuuga-Sonomi

Era de noite,escuro,não havia muita iluminação,porém nesta pouca iluminação,era possível notar uma jovem de,aparentemente 18 anos,cabelos negro-azulados,olhos perolados.Hyuuga HInata era o seu nome,estava andando pelas abandonadas ruas de Konoha.Sabia que NAruto estava com SAkura,feliz,porém se sentia triste e com vontade de chorar,por que? Não estava feliz por ele ?Então,por que estava tão triste ?

A razão era simples, Não significava nada a ninguém,era uma inútil.Havia fugido de casa,mas ninguém notara,apenas a sua irmão mais nova,Hanabi,que tentou procura-la,mas seu pai a impediu que fizesse tal,de repente,Hinata se tromba com alguém,que ao ver quem era,foi corando,e se perguntava por que estava daquela maneira.Logo os seus olhos perolados,se encontraram com um par de olhos verde-água,os cabelos cor de fogo balançando devido ao vento,uma expressão fria no rosto,e aparentemente tinha a sua idade.

-M-Me D-Desculpe...Ga-Gaara-s-san...- disse HInata,abaixando sua face corada.

-Mais cuidado da próxima vez...- Respondeu Gaara,rudemente,com a face levemente corada.

-O que e-estava f-fazendo?- Perguntou Hinata com uma leve curiosidade.

-Nada que te interesse...- respondeu Gaara,Friamente- Mas...e você ?

-P-Pensando...

-'O que é isso ?' - Gaara perguntou se mentalmente,sentindo o coração acelerar as pernas fraquejarem e o rosto esquentar.

-'Isso...é diferente do que eu sentia pelo NAruto...é muito mais forte...O que é esse sentimento ?'- se pergunta Hinata Mentalmente – P-Por que estava p-passeando ne-neste horário ??

-Por que eu quis...e você?

-Eu...-abaixa a cabeça- fugi de casa...

-E Não te procuraram?- Pergunta Gaara,desinteressado na conversa

-Não...

-Isso...por que você pertence a família prncipal...

-É...por que eu sou a vergonha do meu clã...

-Mas nem por isso deveriam lhe despresar!- diz Gaara,virando a cara.

-Eu sei...mas o que eu posso fazer...

-... – Gaara estava confuso,não sabia se concordava ou negava.

-Eu...também te incomodei né?

-Não...não me incomodou...na realidade eu gosto e conversar com você...

-Po-por que ? – Pergunta Hinata,surpresa com o que ouve.

-Não sei...mas me sinto bem...'Kuso! como essa garota mexe comigo!!'

-Gaara-san...

-...?

-Obrigada...-Chorando de felicidade-'eu sei o que é isso...isso é...isso é Amor!'

-Por que está me agradecendo? Eu não fiz nada de mais...

-Está errado,você me deu uma razão pra viver...eu...eu não sou tão inútil como pensava- Diz Hinata Sorrindo

-Como...assim ? – Pergunta Gaara,confuso.

-Gaara...você é a minha razão de viver...

-Por que eu??Por que alguém sanguinário e sem coração como eu ?

-Não sei mas é isso que eu sinto...e não posso mandar no meu coração...

-'Por que eu ?'- continuava a se perguntar mentalmente.

-E você ?

-Eu...o que ?

-Consegue mandar no seu coração?

-Não...por mais que tente...ele é bem mais forte que eu...' o que é isso?'

-'Isso é amor...' – Diz uma vozinha entro de Gaara.

Dentro de Gaara...

-Amor?-repete Gaara

-Exatamente – Respondeu a voz

-O que é amor ? – Perguntou Gaara

-Amor é o sentimento,gostoso,misturado de lágrimas e alegria,seu coração acelera,o rosto esquenta apenas de pensar na pessoa amada,as pernas fraquejam...bem...assim como está agora...

Fora de Gaara...

- Gaara?Gaara??Gaara???

-hã? – Sai do seu mar de pensamentos.

-O que foi?Por que está me olhando sem dizer absolutamente nada?E está vermelho...está com febre? – Pousa sua delicada mão na testa de Gaara,o deixando mais vermelho- Que bom...não está...

-Hinata...-Chama Gaara

-Sim?

-Sabe o que você me disse a um tempinho atrás ??Sobre eu ser a razão de você viver?

-Ahh...S-Sim...Se não quis-

-A Minha resposta é...que eu...ahn...eu...acho que...sinto o mesmo...você, eu acho...que foi a única pessoa que me fez sentir...A...mor...

-Gaara...

Gaara em poucos segundo,colou a sua boca,suavemente,nos lábios de Hinata que eram doces e macios,eram quentes,também...Ahh e se nunca passasse aquele momento seria tão bom...Porém a falata de ar se fez presente e ambos se separaram em busca de ar.

-Eu te amo Hinata.

-Eu também te amo Gaara...

E tudo ocorreu em durante uma longa noite.

Owari...

N/A: Dedicado a TiaLulu.


End file.
